


Весь мир в тебе

by mr_inferiority



Series: Семья Барнс-Роджерс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беременный Баки и ухаживающий за ним Стив</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир в тебе

Стив проснулся среди ночи от того, что Баки легонько потряс его за плечо в попытке разбудить.

\- Что? Что такое? Где болит? Воды отошли? Рожаем? – спросонья испугался не на шутку Стив, подскочив и принявшись трогать Баки везде, ощупывая.

\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся Барнс, потупив глаза. – Мне это, ну, надо.

Стив недоуменно приподнял брови. Баки тяжело вздохнул, страдальчески сведя брови к переносице.

\- Асфальт. Он такой вкусный, Стив, мне срочно, очень срочно нужно его понюхать.

Рождерс облегченно выдохнул, откинул пуховое одеяло в сторону, включив прикроватную лампу.

\- Ну раз надо, идем, - улыбнулся он подбадривающе.

***

Когда Баки, тогда еще Зимнего Солдата, привезли в одну из секретных лабораторий Щ.И.Т.а, у Стива все время его обследований дрожали руки. Тремор не проходил днями, и становилось немного лучше только в те короткие моменты их встреч, когда его приводили к измученному, похудевшему Баки. Почти все их свидания они проводили молча, обнявшись, заглушая обоюдный тактильный голод.

После того, как Баки полностью реабилитировали, разрешив Стиву забрать его к себе домой, Фьюри вызвал его в свой бывший кабинет. Теперь его занимал Старк, исполняющий обязанности директора Щ.И.Т.а.

\- В чем дело? – нахмурился Роджерс, усевшись за стол напротив Тони. Сам Фьюри задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль, стоя у окна.

Старк пожал плечами. Пока он окончательно не стал директором, многое все еще было ему неизвестно.

\- Папка на столе, - наконец, подал голос Ник после непродолжительно молчания, так и не обернувшись. – Дело Зимнего. Отчеты докторов, которые его исследовали.

Стив смерил его спину недовольным взглядом, но папку взял.

После этого в кабинете снова воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая искусственным звуком клавиш клавиатуры от компьютера, по которым клацал Старк.

\- Поверить не могу, - помотал головой Роджерс.

Он пролистал папку еще раз, по диагонали перечитывая все отчеты снова, всматриваясь в снимки МРТ, УЗИ и просто фото обнаженного Солдата, которого крутили и так и эдак, не стесняясь щелкать на камеру все интимные места.

\- Что там? – полюбопытствовал Тони, отрываясь от своих, понятных только ему, графиков.

Стив прижал папку к груди рукой.

\- Я забираю ее, Ник.

\- Все, что в этой папке, больше нигде нет. Я решил, что ты должен знать, - прервав любование видами из окна, Фьюри повернулся на каблуках, чуть склонив голову на бок.

\- На что ты намекаешь? – нахмурился Роджерс.

\- Ни на что, - в своей обычной манере пожал плечами Ник, - просто если будете выбирать предохраняться вам или нет, то лучше предохраняйтесь.

Старк округлил глаза, с еще большим любопытством поглядывая на папку. Стив залился постыдной краской, передернув плечами.

\- Разберемся, - кинул он, поднявшись, и широким шагом вышел из кабинета.

***

Этот вопрос перед ними встал еще не скоро, к большому огорчению Стива.

Когда он и Сэм обнаружили Баки, а потом еще вместе с прихваченным по пути Скоттом Лэнгом скрывались от правительства, Баки тогда еще не совсем был Баки. Он очень многое вспомнил, в том числе их совсем не дружественные отношения, и в одну из ночей, когда они прятались в заброшенном здании какой-то больницы, на одной из жестких коек, жутко твердых и жутко скрипящих, у них случился секс. Жадная, быстрая, отчаянная, болезненная, но такая долгожданная близость.

Стив не знал, почему они позволили этому случиться, все было так внезапно, смазано, быстро, что можно было подумать, ему это только приснилось.

И естественно, когда через пару дней их поймали и доставили в Нью Йорк, Капитана Америку посадили под стражу до тех пор, пока не оправдали, а Зимнего Солдата на исследования в лабораторию, доктора обнаружили все это, и, конечно, указали в отчете о недавнем половом акте.

Фьюри сделал правильные выводы, но Стиву от этого было не легче. Потому что после выписки Баки будто снова отбросило от него, он был замкнут, подолгу молчал, уставившись в стену, потому что телевизор его пугал, избегал прикосновений и отказывался выходить из квартиры.

Постепенно, после трудоемкой и продолжительной работы с психотерапевтом, под влиянием аккуратной заботы Стива, после его оправдательного приговора, он оттаял, снова став собой, будто и не было долгого времени реабилитации. Конечно, что-то погибло в нем безвозвратно, но новая обстановка, новый статус, новые эмоции и знакомство привносило что-то новое и в него, делая его завершенным, восполняя все пробелы.

Стив вернулся на службу в Щ.И.Т., привозя с заданий в других странах кучу рассказов агентов, которыми они себя и товарищей развлекали по пути в пункт назначения, сувениры, маленькие безделушки, книги, свои рисунки и ощущение дома. Баки стал интересоваться внешним миром, гулял, вспоминая улицы Нью Йорка, подолгу сидел за компьютером в интернете, учился готовить, ходил в кино и в тренажерный зал. Когда Роджерс был не на задании, все это они делали вместе.

Когда дело дошло до постели, Стив все ему честно рассказал. Баки тогда улыбнулся только и, забрав из его рук презерватив, выкинул его куда-то за спину, притягивая Стива к себе.

***

Стив наскоро выудил из шкафа толстовку, натянул джинсы и кеды, пока Баки потихоньку пытался встать с кровати, нашаривая теплые тапочки. Живот уже был совсем большим, седьмой месяц, ребенок вовсю толкался, давил на мочевой пузырь, иногда доставалось и другим органам, но это было не самое плохое в его беременности. Самое плохое, по мнению Барнса, было то, что ему, отлично перенесшему пять месяцев, теперь нестерпимо, постоянно чего-то хотелось. Чего-то странного и вечно непонятного. То пожевать прополиса с медом, то понюхать двигатели джетов, то лизнуть утреннюю свежую газету. И естественно, что было еще более ужасным, доставалось от этого и Стиву.

Баки с трудом удалось подняться и пересесть на кресло. Ноги теперь часто отекали, спина болела постоянно, ребенок был крупный, живот был тяжелый, еще и по этой причине ходить долго он не мог.

\- Зачем ты встал? – пожурил Стив, одевшись. Баки виновато улыбнулся, послушно подставляя ноги, пока Стив натягивал на него теплые носки. Покончив с ними и с кроссовками, он достал из шкафа мягкий вельветовый комбинезон и широкую футболку. Баки ненавидел комбинезоны, он считал, что смотрится в них нелепо, но в последнее время он мог носить только их, поэтому лишь скривился, когда Стив помог ему надеть и это.

Последний месяц они жили в башне Старка, там уже была оборудована специальная родильная палата, да и безопасность поддерживалась куда лучше, чем в квартире Стива. 

Сняв джинсовые куртки с вешалки у входа, они, наконец, вышли в коридор.

Жилых этажей было всего три, но их пустовал. Они спустились потихоньку на этаж ниже, вполголоса обсуждая пол будущего ребенка. Баки мечтательно строил планы о том, что у них будет дочка, вслух рассуждая о цвете ее глаз и волос, прижимаясь к стивову плечу.

Каждый раз на УЗИ ребенок поворачивался не так, не тем… не той стороной, в общем, поэтому они до сих пор не знали, какого он пола. Стив не хотел расстраивать Баки прогнозами врачей, которые в один голос твердили, что будет мальчик, тогда как Барнс мечтал о девочке. Он думал, что хотя бы так их ребенку удастся избежать участи отцов, и никогда не увидеть войну изнутри. Пример Наташи Романовой он упорно игнорировал.

На этаже ниже располагалась кухня. Баки теперь хотел есть все время, его щеки заметно округлились, как и бедра, из-за чего он ужасно комплексовал.

\- Возьмем чего-нибудь? – предложил Стив, усаживая Баки за кухонный стол. – Фрукты, сэндвичи, пончики, йогурт?

\- Давай только воды, - подумав, ответил Барнс, поглаживая бионической рукой живот, чуть морщась.

Стив взял минералку и немного бутербродов с курицей и салатом, сложив все это в рюкзак.

Когда они, наконец, вышли из здания, держась за руки, было что-то около полчетвертого утра. Нью Йорк был ужасно шумным даже в такую рань, но в их части города было удивительно тихо, лишь изредка проезжали машины, светя фарами.

Баки на удивлении бодро зашагал в сторону небольшого парка, где обычно выгуливали собак. Его походка, тяжелая, неуклюжая, неизменно заставляла Стива улыбаться.

Баки уже едва дышал, когда они, наконец, дошли до парка, и он, выпростав свою ладонь из ладони Стива, с удовлетворенным стоном встал на четвереньки, принюхиваясь к пыльному асфальту.

\- Баки! – осуждающе вскрикнул Роджерс, кинувшись к нему. Приподняв Барнса, он постелил свою джинсовку ему под колени, опустив назад.

\- Я выгляжу глупо, да? – минуты три спустя подняв голову, спросил он у Стива, который расположился на ближайшей лавочке, листая ленту новостей в смартфоне и краем глаза наблюдая за ним.

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - помотал головой как можно искренней Стив.

\- Тогда дай мне бутылку, хочу мокрый асфальт.

Через час, нанюхавшись и перекусив взятыми с собой бутербродами, Баки, наконец, потянул его назад в башню.

\- Хочу в ванную, - просительно смотря в лицо Стива, он обнял его за шею и быстро поцеловал. Лифт как раз затормозил на их этаже, распахнув двери. – Пойдем в ванную?

\- Пойдем, - мягко улыбнулся Стив, погладив Баки по отросшим волосам, собранным в хвост.

Баки совсем перестал походить на себя прошлого, он стал так сильно зависим от Роджерса, он практически не мог сам одеться, пойти куда-то, и почти привык, что Стив его и накормит, и помоет, и отнесет на руках, если нужно. Из-за этого Капитан Америка давно не появлялся в Агентстве, не уезжал на миссии, наверное, тоже перестав быть похожим на самого себя.

Ванные в башне Старка были что надо, огромные, белые, блестящие, просторные, туда помещались и беременный Баки и сам Стив.

Неспешно раздев Баки и завернув в халат, Стив принялся регулировать воду и количество пены, чтобы вода была не слишком горячей, а пены не слишком много.

Когда ванная была полна до краев, Стив аккуратно опустил туда Баки, тут же растекшегося по бортику, заалевшему от теплоты воды, зажмурившегося от облегчения в спине. Роджерс взял мягкую мочалку, принявшись намывать Баки пятки, от чего он рассмеялся, чуть толкнув Стива мокрой ногой в грудь.

Стив, улыбаясь, продолжил его мыть.

\- Знаешь, я тут присмотрел один домик за городом.

\- Зачем? – заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз Барнс.

\- Ну, я думаю, первые годы ребенку лучше на свежем воздухе.

\- Как Клинт?

\- Как Клинт, - согласился Стив. – Что думаешь?

\- Я думаю о том, что ты вернешься в Щ.И.Т., а сам оставишь меня там, одного, - безэмоционально отозвался Баки, но Стив почувствовал, как напряглись мыльные плечи под его руками.

\- Я тебя не брошу, ни тебя, ни ребенка, Бак, ты же знаешь. Мы не можем вечно жить в башне. А моя квартира и вовсе не подходит.

Баки ничего не ответил на это. Стив давно откладывал этот разговор, но срок уже был приличным, пора было что-то решать.

Он принялся намыливать живот, покрытый белыми растяжками, тонкую кожу, под которой сейчас билось сердечко его сына. Он хотел все самое лучшее для них, для двух его любимых людей.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Баки, чуть расставив ноги и опустив руку Стива ниже, на полувставший член.

Его не надо было дважды звать. Быстро сняв вещи, Стив аккуратно залез в ванную, нависнув над Баки и потянувшись за поцелуем. В последнее время они не часто занимались сексом, потому что Баки было тяжело, да и стеснялся он, скорее всего, своего нового тела. Хотя, по мнению Стива, стесняться было нечего.

Поласкав его потяжелевшие яйца и пульсирующую, сжатую дырку, Стив сел и потянул Баки на себя, заставив устроиться сверху, не прерывая поцелуя. Тот почти сразу, нащупав его член, направил в себя, опускаясь до конца, удовлетворенно, почти так же, когда опустился на асфальт час назад, вздохнув.

\- Не больно? – забеспокоился Роджерс, тяжело дыша.

Баки помотал головой, уперся в его грудь бионической ладонью, почти опрокинув Стива на бортик ванной, и принялся двигаться, придерживая живот второй рукой.

Стиву показалось, что почти вся вода выплеснулась на пол, прежде чем они закончили. Баки сонно сопел, лежа у него на груди, и Стиву так хотелось остановить это мгновение, чтобы всегда было так, только он и Баки. Но вода почти остыла, поэтому пришлось размякшего Баки поднимать, вытирать огромным полотенцем, одевать в забытую с вечера пижаму и на руках нести в постель.

\- Я скоро, - поцеловав его в лоб, вполголоса произнес Стив, отнимая свою руку из пальцев Баки. Надо было привести ванную в порядок.

\- Стив.

Роджерс обернулся, стоя в дверях, вопросительно взглянул на раскинувшегося на кровати Баки.

\- Я тоже хочу дом за городом. Но только чтобы ты был рядом.

\- Я буду рядом всегда, - тут же отозвался Стив.

\- Я знаю, - Баки погладил живот под одеялом, - ты во мне, - и закрыл глаза.

Стив улыбнулся и щелкнул выключателем, погасив свет.


End file.
